


Сны, о которых нельзя вспоминать

by arisu_aiko



Category: K-On!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все персонажи. Сны, о которых нельзя вспоминать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны, о которых нельзя вспоминать

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку благодарю Мюнхлер!   
> Фанфик от бородатого 2011 года.

\- Что это было? – Спрашивает Адзуса. Немая тишина лишь сдавливает голову железным обручем. Виски ломит, во рту остался кислый привкус. Под потолком медленно крутится вентилятор, где-то вяло жужжит муха. Воздух тягуч, тяжел, мешает дышать.   
Сейчас каждый из их группы старается понять, что происходит.   
Спустя три месяца после смерти – нелепой и по сути случайной! – Юи, подругам начали сниться невероятные, до ужаса реальные сны. Девушки предпочитают не обсуждать их. С того момента, когда полуживые от страха, они собрались вместе после похорон, после первых сновидений, и Мио сказала: «Это сны, о которых не говорят. Мы не имеем права даже вспоминать их!». И они не говорили. И старались не вспоминать. Удивительно, как смерть близкого старит человека. Посерьезнела Рицу, и куда делся только ее задорность, бравада, желание свернуть мир? Мио, которая и так была старше их всех, пусть и не по годам, обрела характер суровой матери огромного семейства. Только дети больше не горели желанием шуметь и досаждать родительнице. На лице Муги застыла маска печали. Адзуса надеется, что это не навсегда.   
Но сегодня что-то идет не так. Сон больше напоминал видение наркомана в момент героинового прихода. Бесконечные лестницы, лабиринты, из которых нет выхода, здания, которые норовят сожрать тебя, и все это щедро приправлено безумными цветами. Но Адзусу больше пугали лестницы, которых в нормальном мире быть не должно. Она видела в этой забавной для кого-то бесконечности скорую смерть.   
Обычно она встречается с девочками у ворот школы, там, где висит портрет Юи. Вокруг него теснятся свечки, игрушки и вазы с цветами. Группа стоит и несколько минут просто смотрит на Юи, смеющуюся им с бумаги. Затем они расходятся, и каждая направляется в свой класс.   
Но сегодня алгоритм нарушен. Рицу заговаривает, проводя рукой по холодному стеклу рамки:   
\- Вам не кажется, что это ее сны? Что это Юи мешает нам жить? Или пытается показать что-то? Нам надо… - Рицу молчит несколько секунд, она не может произнести слово «лечиться», потому что это неверное определение. – Моя мама нашла специалистов… которые помогут нас разобраться с нашими снами. 

Засыпая вдали друг от друга, они видят одно и то же: какое-то ненормальное веселье, перерастающее в кошмар. Кому-то может сниться современный город, кому-то - пустынный пляж и бесконечный океан, но неизменно в эти сны приходит Юи, и тогда начинаются гонки со смертью.   
Ты можешь проснуться от удушья, от пронзающего твое сердце ножа, разбившись об асфальт, в руках маньяка, но Юи всегда рядом: что-то шепчет, наблюдая за твоей смертью. А ты не можешь разобрать ни слова, потому что в глазах - красная пелена, в ушах - гул крови, разносимой по жилам бешено колотящимся сердцем, и ты стараешься любым способом отсрочить конец.   
Разве можно говорить с кем-то о своей смерти?


End file.
